Dream Come True
by ninjanervana
Summary: Rin thinks about Sesshomaru as she awaits his return. Set in the future when Rin is fully grown. Basically fluff


This story is dedicated to LifeandFire25 who requested a RinxSesshomaru fic. I hope you enjoy it! If anyone else has any requests, feel free to private message me or request something in your review.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Rin sat beneath the cherry blossom tree, watching as the delicate flowers swayed gently in the wind. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, the sky perfectly clear, the wind blowing gently. She patiently awaited the return of her Lord; he had left the previous night, promising to be back before evening fell. So Rin waited in the garden outside of her home since noon, her eyes looking up at the road every few minutes as they searched for her love.<p>

She closed her eyes as she learned her head against the tree trunk, her thoughts drifting to her mate. So much time had passed since she first met Sesshomaru, since the day he resurrected her after being killed by wolves. Although she was only 8 at the time she faithfully followed him wherever he went, as did Jaken, unless Sesshomaru strictly forbid it. She never worried when he was gone; he always returned for her. But now she faced a new form of loneliness without his presence. Her bed was colder, empty. The silent presence that she had grown used to after so many years was now gone, if only temporarily. Her eyes began to drift closed, yawning softly. "Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly, falling asleep.

Sesshomaru stood before his mate, watching her sleep peacefully. If she were awake he would have scolded her for being in the garden unarmed. Sesshomaru had trained her many years ago in swordsmanship as he realized he would not always be there to protect her. At first he had convinced himself he was teaching her so he would not have to care so much about her, but as the years went by as she began to grow and mature, he began to feel differently. The thought of her being hurt or injured made his heart clench uncomfortably; he promised himself he would always be there to protect her, but it was still good that she could defend herself in battle.

Rin's eyes opened suddenly, her hand flying to her mate mark. Sesshomaru smirked as he glimpsed the mate mark on her shoulder. How Rin came to be his mate he couldn't fully explain. Despite the coldness of his exterior, she had somehow managed to worm her way into his heart, disarming him with her smiles and her easy happiness. Rin seemed to be the only practical choice to have as his mate, the only person he would want around him, want to protect, want to love. There would be no one else but Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said happily as she looked up at him, a smile stretching across her face.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted her. His tone changed very little since the day Rin found him injured in the forest, but there was a very subtle almost unnoticeable change in his voice as he spoke to his mate. But of course Rin heard it.

"How was your trip?" she asked, shivering slightly. Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he noticed her shoulders shake. It would not do for his mate to fall ill. He removed the fur from his armor, carefully wrapping it around her shoulders. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," she said, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Sesshomaru was not a person of grand gestures to express his love; he rarely even said that he loved Rin. But it was little gestures like this that melted Rin's heart, that showed even if he doesn't always vocalize it he loves her very much.

"I did what had to be done," he said briefly. He extended his hand toward her, his eyes flashing to red quickly before changing back. "Let us go inside."

Rin surpressed a shiver as she saw her mate's eyes change quickly; she knew what that meant. She had gone to Kagome shortly before she mated Sesshomaru, seeking advice. Rin knew Sesshomaru had no desire for pups but she still wanted to physically consummate their mating. After being married for almost 10 years to Inuyasha and having a child of her own, she knew Kagome would have some helpful advice. She had given Rin a small packet of pills, explaining how she should take them. After being married to Sesshomaru for several months, she hadn't missed any of her bleedings, assuring her that she was not with child. Rin slipped her hand into Sesshomaru's, smiling more when he didn't release her hand and led her toward the house. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied, looking at his mate. Her skin was smooth and creamy, her cheeks slightly pink. Her hair had grown since her youth, reaching almost to her waist. Her beauty made Sesshomaru want to claim her right there, in the middle of the garden surrounded by the high walls he had built. He wanted to hear her whimper her name repeatedly, her nails clawing at his back. But he would wait until they were in the comfort of their home.

"Do you remember when I was younger and I told you I wanted you to be my mate?" Rin asked, blushing more at her innocence. (A/N: see chapter 36 of Walk Down the Aisle.)

"I remember," Sesshomaru said. Rin had left him so tongue-tied by her innocent question, catching him completely off guard.

"I was so naïve when I was younger," she laughed softly. "But I'm glad you are my mate." They stopped before their front door, Rin looking up at Sesshomaru. Her head only came up to his shoulder, making it easier for her to rest her head on him as she slept. "I love you Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes shining with emotion. Did he care for this small mortal woman? Yes. Did he protect her? Yes. Would he kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on her? Absolutely. Did he love her? Even if he almost never said it, yes. Sesshomaru stroked a finger gently across her cheek; what was an uncharacteristic display of affection by everyone else's standards was completely normal to her. "And I you Rin," he replied, sliding the door open for her.

As Rin stepped into her home, the home she shared with her husband, her mate, her Sesshomaru, she smiled. What she spent her entire childhood dreaming of did come true. She was bound forever to her Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Review please or request a fic!<p> 


End file.
